harry potter return of the death eaters
by roscoehicks00
Summary: a new twist of harry potter from Albus's time at Hogwarts school with plot twist after plot twist, can you keep up?
**Harry Potter: the return of the death eaters**

Chapter one

Reuniting old friends

"Ginny" Harry calls as he walks into the door,

"Harry! Your home!" She exclaims, so surprised she runs straight into his arms.

"Where's the kids?" Harry asks with a withering look in his face, puzzled of how he managed to lose three children in a small house.

"James and lily are playing and Albus is at school, did you forget?" Ginny answers, chuckling slightly.

"No" Harry protested with a smile, his eyes wandered around the room, stuff had been moved and changed around, he looked around for a while until his eyes met with Ginny's. Harry and Ginny sat gazing into each other's eyes, remembering their time at Hogwarts, the good and the bad! After hours of catching up, to their surprise a letter came flying down the chimney. Reluctant to pick it up Ginny walks over and snatches it from the floor.

"To Mr. and Mrs Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry as an open day to meet new and old staff you may or may not remember!" Completely puzzled about the invite, Harry and Ginny wondered about what just happened.

"When do they ever have an open day?" Harry asked "I've never seen them have one before" he added...

As soon as they could they hoped into the next train going to Hogwarts, pact with other parents, the train soon approached the castle. With small children at their sides the adults soon re enter the boats for the first time in a long time.

Reunited with their school Harry and Ginny go off to find old friends.

"Harry!" Shouts Ron from across the hall.

They walk over to each other, meeting Nevil and Luna in the middle. The conversations were short, only consisting of how each other was doing. Apart from Hermione, she walks over and hugs Harry.

"It's been ages" she says

"Too long" he replies with a smile...

Chapter two

Malfoy!

"There he is... No one's seen him in years, was he in hiding?" Asked Hermione, Harry, dazed in shock

"I thought he had passed..." he said, Ron was daydreaming as usual,

"Ron!" Snapped Hermione,

"Sorry love" he replied "what's happening" he added looking scared, it seemed as if he was bound to her every will,

"You alright Ron?" Asked Harry, concerned of his best friend.

"He's been like this since he died" Hermione said with a deep expression in her eyes,

"What?!" Harry asked confused, Hermione leans into Harry's ear and whispers

"It's his dad, he passed last fall, don't mention it he's slowly getting better"

"Does Ginny know?" Asked Harry

"Yes she hasn't been open about it though" Hermione replies

"Why didn't she tell me?" Exclaimed Harry,

"She didn't want to worry you" Hermione adds.

"Anyway Harry no need to worry about that, we have other problems" she said

"Your right, sorry Hermione" apologised Harry.

Malfoy slowly begins to slip away from the crowd of parents, he walks through corridor upon corridor until finally he reaches it.

"Sighahusashee" he whispers into the faucet, it's the chamber! He quickly enters and closes the door behind him, making sure he was not followed!

"Draco I missed you" said a female voice, it was Narcissa Malfoy, "I don't want to do this!" He argues

"Summon him!" She insists

"Can u bring her back" Malfoy asks, eyes trembling with fear

"Summon him!" Narcissa screeches,

"OK FINE!" Malfoy exclaimed as he pulls out his death eater tattoo.

"Sighahusyeth" he whispers into his tattoo, it's Parseltongue.

The ground begins to shake, the marble sculpture almost cracks to pieces of rubble next to the small lake of water, slowly two large beady yellow eyes bulge out of the water followed by a long green fat body. It's the basilisk. "How did you hear it so well?" Malfoy asks surprised of the condition of the large snake. "It not well enough yet son, but when it is, our reign of terror will begin!

Chapter three

Dumbledore's office

"Professor McGonagall" Harry calls

"Oh Harry how lovely to see you!" She replies, "actually it's good you caught me, there's something in going to need help with" she added

"Sure professor" Harry answers.

"Follow me to Dumbledore's old office" she said as they walk towards the spiralling staircase, Harry close behind wandering up the stairs. "There something I need to show you" said Professor McGonagall. Soon they were in his office, "squawk" screeches the Phoenix, just before it burns to ashes...

Swiftly a red baby bird emerges from the ashes "squeak" whimpers the baby bird.

"I missed you Fawkes" said Harry.

"I'll need your help to move his possessions, this is now my office, it pains me to do this but someone's got to use this room, it's been long enough" she said,

"do you miss him" Harry asked

"Not a day goes by where I haven't missed him, I would love to see him one last day just to say my goodbyes" she said, tear rolling down her cheek. "But I've made my peace with it" she adds, wiping the tear from her face.

About three hours pass and almost every trunk and book has been moved,

"Where did you put his things Harry?" She asks. "If you ask you may never know, if you know you must never ask" Harry replies

"Good thinking Harry not many people know about that place. Good thing it doesn't show up on that map of yours isn't it Harry?" Said Professor McGonagall

"How did you know about Marauders map?" He asked

"Not much happened without me or Dumbledore knowing except the chamber... Of course" she replies.

"THE CHAMBER!" Harry exclaimed, he'd completely forgotten to check on it! He quickly leaves,

"Sorry professor I have to go!" He said as he begins to run to the chamber entrance!

Chapter four

The chamber

"Hussasighashee" Harry whispers opening the entrance to the chamber, little did he know that Malfoy was still there! He slides down the small tunnel, the bones crackle underneath him breaking his fall, he soon begins to venture through the tunnels hoping to find the main chamber, where he had slain the basilisk and saved Ginny from Tom riddle.

Halfway into the tunnel Harry hears voices, "quick someone's coming, hide" said Narcissa, he walks into the chamber and all he can see is the mossy walls covered in cracks and holes.

"Hello" Harry said hoping to find someone.

Narcissa puts her finger over her mouth looking at Malfoy "sash" she mimics to him but no noise is made.

Looking at the broken run down temple he draws his wand and chants "reparo" slowly the walls around him clear up and become crack/hole free, the room looks beautiful, great marble sculpture dripping a waterfall out from the top, glass encased around the walls making it look more elegant and easy on the eyes.

Harry was happy with his work, but the basilisk wasn't, it slithered out of the small lake and looked directly at Harry but Harry didn't look, at the back of his mind all he could remember was to never look it in the eyes or its instant death, without moving a muscle Harry stands as if he were a statue. The basilisk was easily deceived and withdrew from the surface, Harry blinded it years ago, and any sound could set it off!

Harry tip-toed off making no sound to draw any attention to himself.

Harry's out of the chamber and back with his friends, "the basilisk is back" Harry exclaimed!

Chapter five

Professor McGonagall

"What?!" Said Ron "how?!"

"I don't know" replied Harry

"I heard Malfoy's mum and dad are still death eaters, and she has the power to resurrect dead animals and creatures!" Added Hermione

Ginny overheard the conversation, her face filled with horror as she listened to Harry's encounter with the snake, "Ginny nearly died in that chamber" said Ron

"Ron I won't let anything bad happen to her or anyone here for that matter!" Replies Harry attempting to comfort Ron.

"You always have us to help Harry, you know that right?" Said Hermione

"I know" said Harry, "I'm going to see Professor McGonagall, I have to tell her about this!" He added before walking off again.

Harry didn't get too far without Ginny stopping him, she told him that she knew about the chamber and hugged him tight "don't do anything stupid, you have kids to take care of, promise me you will come back!" She said almost releasing a tear.

"Don't worry, I'd never leave your side, I love you! Never forget that will you?" He replied. Before Ginny said anything Harry pulled her in close and kissed her, it lasted for a while, the kids were playing with each other in the hall whilst all the adults caught up with each other so they were totally alone, unaware of time, frozen in a daze as if there were, no past or future therefore no problems.

Harry pulls away and attempts to find Professor McGonagall, he searches her new office but sees nothing. "Squeak" Fawkes screeches, Harry looks over and sees a note attached to the side of the bird pen.

The note reads:

The professor is mine Harry! You know where to find me

-M

Chapter six

The basilisk

Harry runs through the corridors wasting no time, Ron and Hermione see him and run after. "Harry!" Ron called

"Ron no time to explain, just follow!" Harry called back. The three sprinted through the halls until they reached the chambers entrance...

"Oh Harry" they hear from a stall,

"Myrtle?!" They exclaim,

"Yes Harry, I'm here" she replies, ignoring the other two. Harry's always been her favourite. "Sorry myrtle no time to stop" Harry said, before she could speak the three jumped into the chamber.

"Ah, Hermione, that hurt!" Said Ron, Hermione had landed on his leg causing great discomfort. They slowly began walking through the tunnels to searching for the professor, they could be ambushed at any point so they proceeded with caution.

Finally they reach the temple, it's already started to become rundown again!

Malfoy was waiting at the other-side of the temple with someone tied to a small pilar,

"Let her go" Harry said, anger piercing in his voice.

"I can't" he replied pulling out his wand, ready for battle

Malfoy swished his wand and the ground began to shake, "here comes the basilisk" he said mocking Harry's inability to tame this snake.

The snake emerged from the water and hissed loud "don't worry about his eyes, he's blind it can't hurt you!" Hermione pointed, she was always the most aware when it comes to survival.

"Insinuendo" Harry shouts! fire blazing through the tip of his wand, Ron then attempts to run over to Hermione but the snake resisted the fire and went straight for him! With great force the basilisk pushed into Ron, he was pushed so hard he went airborne and back several feet, landing on his back.

Ron screams in great pain holding left side, with Ron immobilised, it was up to Harry and Hermione!

Particles whizzing through the air towards the snake hitting it in every way, the snake begins to slow down looking hurt. It was all an act, the snake stopped and laid still...

Harry began to walk over

"Be careful!" Said Hermione as Harry as he extended his arm to touch the creature.

Malfoy had disappeared and so had the professor! The snake was dead! or so they thought...

It jumped up and pushed towards Harry, missing by inches! Harry and Hermione threw every spell they knew at the snake but it wasn't enough! "The sword!" Said Hermione pointing at the lake, the shallow water glistened with silver, it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor!

Hermione ran and grabbed it throwing it into the snake, the basilisk was wounded and stopped, Harry pulled out the sword and jabs it one more time in the head this time, it was dead!

The two sprinted over to Ron, grabbing him and pulling him all the way to the nurse, she'll know what to do!

Chapter seven

Malfoys help

"This is bad!" Said the nurse "he's injured beyond anything I've ever seen!" She added "can you help?" Said Hermione.

"It'll take a month" the nurse replied

"But I need some rare ingredients".

The injuries were worse than they had all thought, venom was spreading throughout the bones. "I need venom from the thing that did this, 2 arachnid legs, the big ones, and ashes and tears from a Phoenix" the nurse requested, "that'll be tough" said Harry, looking at Hermione "but it's got to be done"...

Harry and Hermione walked back to the chamber to extract the venom, just before they entered myrtle flew out from the chamber, fire in her eyes, "I haven't seen you in a long time Harry! And you ignore me on your first day back!" Her tone high enough to pierce the glass. "I hope you're doing well" Harry said, fear trembling inside him. "Ron's hurt myrtle!" Said Hermione, "we can't stop we need to save him!" She added.

Myrtle eyes turn black, dark as anything anyone's ever seen! As black as ebony, as dark as pit! Myrtle tips backwards and floats up through the ceiling, "what happened?" Asked Harry

"She's fully gone now!" Said Hermione, "that's what she wanted to say... After people die in this castle, they're remains become spirits, but after around 75-100 years, they disappear, no way to reach them again" Hermione said almost releasing a tear.

"Hermione, we can't worry about the dead, not just yet. Ron needs our help, we need to go!" Harry said, he's sad about myrtle but his best friend is more important at the moment! They hop into the chamber and run to the basilisk... It's gone?! But there's a note and parcel,

Harry rips open the parcel as Hermione reads "I know you need this, but I need the snake so here's the venom! -M

Harry pulls out a small green vile of venom and holds on to it tight! They leave the chamber and return to the nurse who already has the Phoenix tears and ashes all she needs is the spider legs.

"The dark forest tunnel!" Harry said "Ron and I went there years ago and there was tones of spiders all really big!"

Harry and Hermione walk a long while, just past Hagrid's hut, and stopped just before the entrance of the tunnel...

"You know, with my help I can get those legs without fuss" Malfoy appeared from behind a tree showing himself.

"Why would you help us?" Harry asked

"There's always a reason with you isn't there Harry?" Answered Malfoy jumping off the ledge, down to their level. "If you don't want my help just go in..." Malfoy said as he slowly walked over to the entrance...

Chapter eight

Betrayal

The tree walk through the mossy tunnels, lost and confused they turn to Malfoy "haven't we went this way?" Said Harry

"You never could wait could you, potter?"

Malfoy replied.

"This way" said Malfoy walking through what seems to be a smaller tunnel. They reach a hall like structure underground.

"Who's your friend Malfoy? Said the leader of the spiders

"This is har..." Malfoy said

"I know who Harry is! Silly boy!" The spider announced, his voice bouncing off the chipped raggedy walls. "Hermione" Malfoy said, a change of expression in his face. He was either annoyed or scared but no one could tell.

"Our friend needs help!" Said Harry

"Is that so?" Said the spider

"But..." Harry continued

"What is it boy! Spit it out!" Ranted the spider, "our friend, he needs something to heal" Hermione said

"Oh so you expect me to hand over two valuable legs?" Asked the spider

"How did you know what he needs?" Asked Malfoy

"That's the only reason anyone comes down here!" The spider answered, rage in his tone! "I'm sorry that no one visits you" said Harry feeling sympathetic for the lonely spider.

"Why should I help your friend?" Added the spider, "he hates us spiders!"

"How did you know about his fear of spiders?" Asked Harry

"I'm what they call, the visionary! I can see the future! Yours is terrible Harry! Death and despair come your way!" Said the spider

"What happens?" Harry demanded

"Someone close will save you but die in the process, I guess that's the price of the chosen one isn't it boy?" Taunted the spider "how does it feel knowing that people who are close to you are more likely to die!" He added

"You're lying! Said Harry "I'm not the chosen one!"

"Your right about that harry!" Said Malfoy revealing his wand

"It's a trap!" Said Hermione

"Avadakadavra!" Malfoy said, throwing spells at Harry!

Harry's retaliation sent Malfoy flying into a wall, knocked out!

The spider attempts to escape but gets no where!

Chapter nine

Arachnids

Spiders flew in the tunnel, some big and some little, almost thousands! "What should we do?!" Said Hermione, she's terrified of spiders, only if they're in groups, if it's just one then it should be fine.

Harry ran into the incoming spiders, any big ones he used a spell on but the little ones, he trampled over all the small ones. Hermione close at his heels, they sprint for the exit and run through the forest, straight to Hagrid's. "He'll know what to do!" Said Harry "I hope your right" answered Hermione. They ran to the door and pushed it open, spiders like Hagrid so they don't bother him. "Hagrid!" They exclaimed, words just about coming out. They're so exhausted they just laid on the floor and waiting a few moments... "Harry, Hermione what a nice surprise seeing you" he said, "I've missed you lot, there's no more action at this school anymore" a frown began to emerge from his face, "so what do I owe the pleasure" he said, face lighting up again. "We need spider legs, Ron's in trouble and the nurse needs legs from a spider... That's not all, Malfoy tried to get us killed, we thought he was trying to help! And he betrayed us!" Said Harry, ranting on about him.

"Why didn't you come here? I have spider legs. Any spider that dies in that pit that you most likely just came from gets brought here, the leader knows we need them for medicine." Said Hagrid. "The leaders name is Angel, named him myself I did."

"Weird name for a spider? Don't you think?" Said Hermione. Harry looked confused with the name choice.

Suddenly there came three large raps at the door,

"Oh no, their leader is here, he's a shapeshifter, uses the power of spiders to harness energy. And he told me to not let anyone bother him down there!" Said Hagrid, he was hesitant to open the door!

"Hagrid!" Said a deep voice outside, it's me, Angel! I need to speak to you!" He demanded.

Hagrid opened the door cautiously, and began a conversation with the man-spider.

Angel said to keep people out of his cave and the spiders will have no reason to attack anyone.

"Sorry angel but I can't help it, if they trespass!" Said Hagrid trying to help his situation.

Angel then turns and walks away "don't come for help unless you promise to keep everyone out the forest!" He called back

Chapter ten

The armada

Malfoy is waiting back at the tunnel for Angel to return, he's already got a basilisk, a giant and the rest of the death eaters to attack Hogwarts with! "Draco Malfoy" Angel said "I would like to re open my army to you!" He added. Before Malfoy see Harry and Hermione at the tunnel, he made a proposition with the spider, the spiders can live at the castle if they join his army to invade it! "Great!" Said Malfoy his face lit up as if he was a child at a theme park, he was so happy to know he has the most fearful creatures of the dark forest on his side.

"Narcissa the armada is complete" said Lucius

"Good, our son has finally done some good to this alliance of ours" she replied, looking at Malfoy smiling

"Tell the death eaters the attack will be held in exactly 2 months time!" Said Malfoy. The family of three sat there together in silence waiting for the chime of the old wooden clock, the room was dimmed with light, almost pure darkness. "Harry and that filthy mud blood won't know what hit them" said Malfoy, his expression was filled with heart ache and despair, he didn't like the idea of attacking the place that taught him almost everything he knows! His parents, that's who made him! They think Malfoy is soft and is not worthy of the title...

Malfoy is the leader of the death eaters! Well now that Voldemort is gone there isn't anyone to guide the group.

"I can't believe we believed Malfoy!" Harry was angry his rage just flowed through him. "Harry potter you listen to me at once!" Exclaimed Ginny she wasn't terrified of what Harry may do, after being known as the almighty wizard, he's capable of anything! "Dad stop!" Said Albus who was standing at the door frame.

Harry turned around, depressed about how his son had seen him be so aggressive "Sorry son" said Harry.

"We're leaving this castle soon and I'm taking James and lily with me. I know there's business at stake here so I'm not forcing you to come home, just stay safe!" She cried "I can't lose another man in my life! First Fred then my dad! You're not allowed to leave me, not yet, not ever! Promise me you will be safe!" She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise Ginny" he said, staring it her face. He cuddles her and wipes her tears, "I will never leave you" he said and then kissed her and walked away.

Chapter eleven

Accidental Recruitment

"Dad!" Albus called

Harry turns around and looks at Albus who is holding his wand.

"Yes son?" Said Harry

"I want to help, I've seen the way mom looks at you, and she's scared of you dying, so worried she cries when she's alone and thinking. I can't let you die I want to help you!" Albus said

"I know your mother loves me, I'm not going to die, not for a long while. I would enjoy you helping me but I have two major conditions: one, you need to stay away from danger unless absolutely necessary and two, if I tell you to run, you run, don't stop, even if I'm screaming keep going!"

Harry said. "That clear?"

"Yes dad"

"Where are we dad?" Asked Albus,

"This son is the room of requirement, we're looking for Dumbledore's book, It's called Bewilderments it's a large leather back book and needs to be found if we have any chance of competing against the armada of death eaters and they're secret allies!" Said Harry

After ages of searching... "I've found it" yells Albus

Harry runs over grabbing him and swings him round then picks up the book and they leave "your brilliant son, you well and truly are!" Harry said

"Who's that" said Albus pointing at the silhouette of the man standing at the end of the corridor.

It's Malfoy... Before Harry got there Malfoy disappeared! "Don't worry son we'll see him soon" Harry said. They began to walk back to the hall when they turned a corner and bumped into Luna and Nevil!

"Hello Harry!" They said

"It's been to long" Harry replied

"What's been happening?" asked Nevil

Harry explained the whole story about how Malfoy is starting an army and is planning to attack Hogwarts.

"I'll help Harry" said Luna

"Me too" said Nevil

"And me!" Said the shadow in the corner...

Suddenly a girl appeared.

"Chloe?" Said Albus

"Yes Albus it's me, I would like to help in this battle, I know all about the death eaters and now know enough things to keep myself alive and attack enemies." She said. Chloe was holding her wand and as they were all talking Nevil noticed something terrifying!

Her wand, it belonged to the woman who killed his parents! The curved wand was demonic, well that's how Nevil sees it!

"Where'd you get that and how do you know about all of us so well?" Said Nevil slightly nervous. Chloe paused...

"Tell us!" Nevil demanded

"Why tell you, when I could show you!" She answered.

Chapter twelve

Chloe's past

As the five of them stood there, Chloe began to hum, "close your eyes and pay attention" she said.

The five closed their eyes at first all they could see was darkness but then the world began to appear around them...

They're in London, they see younger Chloe walking through the streets with Bellatrix Lestrange! Chloe is being dragged all the way into an ally. "Mom! What are you doing?" Said Chloe, she's her daughter!

That's how she got the wand! After Bellatrix died Chloe must have went and got her wand somehow! Is she a death eater too? Is she lying to them about wanting to help?

Chloe is a mysterious character, Chloe stopped showing them how she got the want before she actually got the wand! Was she hiding something?

"You're her daughter?!" Said Nevil

"No she's my aunt. My mother wasn't a witch but her sister was that's how we are related "said Chloe.

"My mother died when I was really young and my aunt took me in. She taught me loads of things but most of them were evil! She wanted me to be a death eater but I always enjoyed helping people that's when we became enemies, when she died I was given her wand in an anonymous package ever since that has been my wand"

"She killed my parents" Nevil said

"I know, she forced me to watch it happen, she tied me down and made me sit there I couldn't help or run" Chloe said hey eyes began to water.

"It's ok she's not alive anymore" said Albus

He walked over to her and hugged her attempting to comfort her.

"Sorry but we need to get a move on" said Harry "don't mean to be rude but time is not on our side" he added

With that in mind the five walked through the halls and meet up with Hermione and the shrimping shack.

They arrive there, Hermione was already waiting at a table. They all sit down, Albus sits with Chloe, Nevil with Luna and Harry and Hermione sit opposite each other at each end of the table.

The waiter comes over "what would you like?" He said

"Six butter-bears please" said Hermion

Chapter thirteen

Game plan

As the six of them sat down they began to figure out what they was going to do.

"Albus and Chloe go spread the word that a war is coming! Luna and Nevil start training the younger children to defend themselves! And me and Hermione will speak to all teachers and let them know, to teach attack spells so we are all prepared when it comes." Said Harry

"What about professor McGonagall?" Asked Hermione "she's missing"

"You warn teachers and I'll try find her" said Harry

For the next hour Luna and Nevil was teaching children defensive spells, Hermione was warning teachers and Harry was searching for professor McGonagall.

Albus and Chloe were walking together warning anyone they saw and chatting to each other in the halls.

"So what's your full name?" She asked

"Albus Severus potter, what's yours?"

"Chloe Lestrange, how comes yours is so long?"

"I was named after two headmasters, one of them was a death eater and the other taught my father everything he knows"

"You're so lucky, having the strongest wizard as your dad. I mean doesn't it make you feel special?"

"Not really, he teaches me stuff from time to time, I can speak to snakes like he could, and I also know how to perform a patronus charm..."

"Wow show me!" She said, she was speechless looking at him, she couldn't believe she knew someone so advanced in magic!

"Expectro patronum!" Albus said casting a Phoenix in the air, the blue ghostly animal flew around almost looking real.

"Wow you're so amazing! Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Yea sure" he said, "follow me"

They wander through the corridors looking for an open space. The reach the turning stairs and walk up 3 flights of stairs and stop right in front of a door, Albus opens the door and walks into the relatively big, open room and closes the door behind them. "You must focus only on your most happy memory, and say expectro patronum" he said, Chloe thinks hard and focuses only on one memory, "expectro patronum" she said, but nothing happened. Albus walks over grabs her hand and swishes it how she should. She tried again "expectro patronum". A small blue figure appears, it looks like a rabbit.

"Brilliant" Albus said as he lifted her hand higher, "hold it for as long as you can" he added. Albus still has his hand on hers whilst standing to the right of Chloe, she turns and looks at him. The rabbit disappears and he looks at her... Their eyes meet and she smiles. Then she closes her eyes and begins to lean forward... "Albus!" Said a voice outside, they were trying to get in but Chloe had locked the door as if she planned for that to happen. Albus walks over to the door and unlocks it, his best friend Toby stumbles in. Looking at the pretty girl who stood in the centre of the room, "who's this?" Toby asked

"Chloe" she answered she seemed agitated by Toby's presence.

Toby has always been known as a "player" and hits on every pretty girl he sees...

Toby walks over to Chloe, "hey Chloe I'm..." he said

"Not interested!" She interrupted.

Chapter fourteen

The dead and wounded

Harry walked around towards the Womping willow, "this is a good place to start" he thought. He slowly walked to the core of the tree making sure he doesn't get attacked by it, he crawled into the small hole into the little hidden room. The room lingers with death and decay, Harry becomes worried! "What if she's dead?!" He thinks. He walks into the lair and looks around. The sight is horrible, tens of bodies, some dead, some alive, most were just random people but one stuck out the most, the person was leaning against the wall in the corner facing the other way with blood covering them. Harry climbed over the bodies and went to the person in the corner... It's the professor... "Professor" Harry said. He got no reply. She wasn't missing long? Had she became feral?

She seems to have lost the ability to speak, she just hummed quietly. "Come on let's go" he said, picking her up and carrying her to the entrance, he then puts her down and pulls her out of the small tunnel putting her back on his right shoulder when they got out.

He takes her to the nurse and puts her on the bed. Whilst he was there he see Ron. "Ron you okay?" Harry asked

"Getting better" he answered

They talked for a while until Harry had to leave to meet up with Hermione.

Harry met up with Hermione, Nevil and Luna. They updated each other about everything that went on But Albus and Chloe weren't back yet...

Albus and Chloe were still with Toby wandering the halls, "Melissa" Toby calls from across the corridor, and Melissa was his best friend that was a girl. She was one of the nicest people Albus had ever met, she was short, very smart, long dark hair and slightly dark skin. She walked over to the three of them "who's this?" She asked Toby, "Chloe" Albus said. "Nice to meet you" Melissa said holding out her hand...

Chloe reached out and shook it. "You three want to see something scary?" Melissa said, "Follow me". She walked in front and Albus looked at her. He noticed a slightly odd mark on her left arm, she always had her sleeves down but he could see part of what looked to be a tattoo. He whispers into Chloe's ear "keep an eye on her arm".

Melissa takes them all the way towards a tree, "it's called the Womping Willow, be careful it's dangerous" Melissa said.

Toby followed Melissa inside but before Albus crawled in, Chloe grabbed him and held him close, this would be a good time to finish what we started she said as she closed her eyes and leant in, Albus closed his and they kissed, "Albus hurry up" Toby said from the end of the tunnel, Chloe pulled away and said we'll finish this later,

And crawled through the tunnel to see Toby and Melissa standing there in front of the dead bodies. Albus and Chloe looked terrified! "What is this place?" Albus said

Chapter fourteen

Melissa's secret

"This is my lair" Melissa said with a demonic look in her eyes smirking at Albus. "Who are all those people..." Chloe asked. "Our enemies" said Toby also smirking. All of those people had in some way hurt Toby and Melissa. "There are exactly 23 people in here, and I'm about to add 2 more, the master will be so proud of us Toby!" She said, "What do you mean two more? And who is your master?" Albus said... Toby and Melissa put out their left arms and pull up the sleeve... "They're death eaters!" Exclaimed Chloe, "let's get out of here!". She turned and crawled through the compact space with Albus crawling fast behind her! "You won't get far, were coming for you!" Said Melissa!

Albus and Chloe sprinted back towards the castle before being tripped by an invisible wire... Melissa grabbed Chloe's ankles and Toby grabs Albus arms both dragging the two back towards the tree. Chloe and Albus struggled, with all force they tried to push themselves away! They finally broke free they pulled out there wands and began to throw spells. Forgetting they're fighting death eaters, Albus and Chloe are still throwing spells at Melissa and Toby, the death eaters defend everything, they won't give up easy!

Harry leaves the group to look for his son and wanders around the castle, searching everywhere until he decides to check the Womping Willow, just in case he was one of the bodies inside earlier! Harry sprints to the tree thinking the worst has happened!

He sees coloured particles from a distance, they look like fireworks so colourful and pretty... Harry sees the battle but he cannot harm them as they are still children! He disarms all four of them starting with the two death eaters. Albus and Chloe grab them and drag them to the castle! Taking them to Luna Nevil and Hermione... "They'll know what to do with them" said Harry as he lead Albus and Chloe, who were holding the two death eaters!

Chapter fifteen

They're master plan

Harry takes both of the death eaters by their arms and throw them into a small room, Harry Albus and Chloe follow them in. "What is your plan? Why are the death eaters coming back?" Harry asked

"Malfoy, he's the reason they're all back! I've never been told the full plan as I'm a child they all think I'm vulnerable. But I do know that they are recruiting..." She said

"What are they recruiting?!" Said Chloe

"Creatures" answered Toby

"What kind of creatures?" asked Albus?

"The basilisk, the spiders, giants and golems, so far that's all I know of" Melissa answered, she was terrified "They're going to attack in a month or so, be ready!"

"We can offer you two a way out you know" Harry said,

"How" they asked

"Stay with us, join our army! I was always better at spells than Malfoy, I even saved his life before!" Harry said

"You will let us stay after all we've done?" Toby said

"Dad they've killed people and all those people have been left to rot in the Womping Willow! I even recognised a few..." Said Albus

"We didn't actually kill them, we just moved the bodies there" said Melissa "they would've killed us if we didn't",

"Who's they?" Chloe asked after breaking her long silence.

"Malfoys family, especially his dad!" Toby answered

"He's the scariest!" Said Melissa

"Who Lucius?" Asked Harry

"Yes him, he's terrifying!" Toby exclaimed

"He used to own one of my dear friends! My friends name was Dobby... Your aunt killed him Chloe. He used to be a slave to the Malfoy house but I deceived Lucius to get Dobby free." Said Harry

"I can bring him back, you know. I have summoning powers it's a rare gift, similar to parcel tongue, as only a few people posses this power! However he will be a ghost..." Said Melissa

Harry was impressed at her proposal, however he didn't agree with bothering the dead. He'd rather Dobby stay dead than be bothered every single day, ghosts don't get any rest you know!

"No thanks Melissa, thank you though" said Harry

"And some say her heart grew three sizes that day..." Toby joked.

Shortly after they all became relatively good friends, and laughed on the way to the shrinking shack to meet Hermione, Nevil and Luna.

Chapter sixteen

The bodies

"I still don't know who the bodies were" said Albus

"They're very unknown people, I didn't know who they were and none of them have been reported missing except one who I've never seen before. I was told it was a girl called Claire, she was one of the most likeable people there were, but she's never been in that room..." Answered Melissa as they continued walking through the corridors.

"We need to go back there!" Chloe exclaimed, what if Claire was there! Hidden under the pile of the unknown people.

"I cannot believe you want to go back?! But let's go and we will still make it back before lights out" Said Toby

The sped up and got to the tree in under half an hour. They crawled through the claustrophobic tunnel and were shocked at what they found...

"Malfoy!" Albus shouted looking at a blonde man feasting on the deceased.

Malfoy turned with blood dripping from his chin, staring at what he would call "fresh meat" he was under a spell!

"Master stop!" Exclaimed Melissa

"You don't have to do this!" Added Toby

"Master?" Asked Chloe, "I thought you didn't want to be a death eater"

"We lied" the two said

"That's why you didn't want us here, you knew Malfoy would be here feasting and you didn't want us to stop him!" Exclaimed Albus "Toby we've been best friends for a long time how could you do this!?"

"I didn't have a choice... He's my uncle!" Answered Toby "My mother wants me to follow his footsteps, I can't let her down!" Toby targets his wand towards Albus,

"I'm sorry Albus" he said, a tear almost leaving his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice crocked, it was a female voice coming from the bodies... Claire was here!

She pulled herself up from the bodies, even with her raggedy ripped clothes, messy hair and bloody face, she still looked beautiful! Her long hair came well past her forearm, eyes glistened in the light with deep blue essence. She had blood trickling down the left side of her head, she was hit with a blunt object and was easily noticeable...

"What are you gonna do girl!" Exclaimed Malfoy looking at her

"You're dead, how are you standing?!" Said Melissa,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Melissa!" Claire said with a smirk

"How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone, everything I've ever seen or heard I remember! I have an identic memory, I remember everything since I first open my eyes!"

"You're a visionary!" Said Chloe

"I've read all about those" said Albus

Malfoy wasted no time and grasped the nearest object and lunged it towards Claire. She caught it! Malfoy then grabbed his wand from his blazer pocket and was ready to defend himself... Albus swished his wand and disarmed Melissa and Chloe disarmed Toby, finally they disarmed Malfoy and the three death eaters darted for the exit!

Chapter seventeen

Claire

"How did you end up there?" Asked Albus

"I was walking to see my friend and then I went to the bathroom to freshen up, I found Melissa there standing over a girl she looked unconscious but Melissa had an evil look in her eyes so I ran..." She answered "didn't get far though, I woke up in that room when you were confronting them" she added, swiftly changing the subject. "So tell us about you, where do you come from?" Asked Chloe.

"I'm from a small town in London originally, you've probably never heard of it. My mother and father were originally wizards but we're both Slytherin, somehow I'm a Ravenclaw. I also have the gift of all seeing but you already knew that..." Said Claire

"The sorting hat takes your choice in to consideration, my dad told me this" said Albus "Really?" Asked Chloe,

"Yeah the hat knows what you want you want to be in, the house that is" Albus added.

"I can't believe you're an all seeing witch... That's so cool!" Said Chloe in amazement,

"What can you do?" Asked Albus

"I can see the future, it's called Scrying." Said Claire

"Scrying?" Asked Chloe,

"I've heard of it" Albus added,

"I can see what's going to happen and spy on specific people using transparent or reflective objects, such as a piece of glass, a pond/puddle or a mirror." Claire said looking a little proud of herself, sending a little smirk towards Albus.

"Albus can I speak to you for a second... Alone!" Chloe said, she had a temper, but what was it over?

Chloe dragged Albus into a small closet...

"She likes you!" Chloe ranted

"Are you sure?" Albus asked

"Have you not been paying attention?!"

"Why do you care anyway? We're not together!"

"Yea but..."

"But nothing!" He interrupted

Albus then begins to exit in a rage...

Chloe clasps his wrist and pulls him back,

"Wha..." He started

Chloe kisses him to shut him up, holding him close and never letting go...

"Albus" Claire calls,

"One minute" he calls back

"So are we now, like together?" He asked awkwardly

"Um... I don't know?" She answered

"What do you know?!" He exclaimed in a rage leaving for good this time...

Chapter eighteen

Chloe's rage

"Argh!" Chloe exclaimed as she punched the door of the closet,

Albus and Claire had already left at this point and were on their way to their dorms,

Albus was walking Claire to Ravenclaw.

Chloe followed making sure they didn't do anything...

"Chloe stop following us" Claire said looking behind her, Chloe had forgotten Claire was an all seer. "Go away Chloe I don't want to see you!" Albus said with a rage, "I think you should leave him 'till morning, it would be for the best..." Claire said

"Oh you would like me to leave, wouldn't you?! I've seen how you look at him!" Chloe ranted, "what are you talking about?!" Replied Claire,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, for an 'all seer' you're not very smart are you!" Chloe continued

"Girls stop!" Albus shouted "I've had enough! You can both leave!"

"But..." Claire said

"I don't want to hear it!" Albus interrupted

"Why are you being like this?!" Chloe whimpered

"You know exactly why now go away!"

Chloe turned away and stormed off she had a mixed emotion within her face, she was angry but sad at the same time, tears rolled down her rose-like cheeks. Her hair was messy, and clothes were a little roped from the two death eaters...

Chloe entered into the Gryffindor common room, everyone was still up and looked at her in disgust, and Toby was stood right in the centre of them all... "What has he said?"

Claire thought,

"Get her now, silly death eater!" Toby said

"Death eater?" Chloe questioned, her eyes still filled with rage and despair,

"Look at his arm!" She exclaimed in terror

Everyone turned at gazed at Toby...

Toby's expression quickly changed, he no longer looked happy... He drew his wand

"Avada..." He began as her stared at Chloe

"Stupefy" Albus exclaimed before Toby could finish his spell, Toby had been disarmed. Everyone rushed over to pin him down and make sure he caused no one else any harm, Chloe swiftly got up and ran to Albus and threw her arms around him...

"Claire!" He exclaimed

"What!" Chloe asked in rage

"Melissa is in her house..." Albus said

"Let's go then!"

Chapter nineteen

The loss

The two sprinted out of their house and across the castle to Ravenclaw...

"Melissa!" Albus shouted

Looking at the body that laid between Melissa's legs, it was Claire!

"Septum Sempra!" Albus chanted...

Claire flew backwards into the bookshelf and blood quickly began to flood out of her body, "what have you done?!" Chloe screamed,

"I don't know, that spell I heard it from somewhere and it's an attacking spell...

It had to be done anyway, she killed Claire!" Albus exclaimed

The two ran to Claire who laid on the floor her eyes were stuck open, she had beautiful deep blue eyes, they glistened in the light, her face was as white as paint, she had no colour in her body, and she was pure white with bright red lips and blue eyes. Chloe grabbed Albus and hid her face on his shoulder, Albus looked as if he were struck by lightning, he had no facial expression and didn't move for a long time, he just stared at Claire...

Chloe eventually lifted her head, her eyes were full of tears and she blinked twice and then looked towards the bloody body of Melissa, "what should we do about her?" Chloe asked...

"Leave her she deserved it!" Albus said "we need to take Claire to someone, she needs to be buried. She was a great friend to me and to you, she never deserved to have her life cut so short, she's the same age as us... Fourteen... Fourteen and she's dead! And I never got to say goodbye!" Albus added as his eyes began to pour with tears. The blood from Melissa's body began to flow closer towards them.

"Don't let it touch her!" Albus screamed

"It'll make her look as if she had killed Melissa!" He added.

Albus and Chloe sat there for hours... Surprisingly no one had came down from the rooms upstairs, surely they would've heard the noise being made downstairs.

Hours went past, they had fell asleep in the common room, they had moved Claire onto the sofa and Chloe slept on Albus in a small chair.

"What is this?!" Screamed a voice

The two jumped up, and looked at the boy,

"Melissa is a death eater and killed Claire!" Chloe exclaimed,

"Melissa isn't even here?!" The boy answered in confusion,

"What?" Albus said, he jumped up and looked around. There was no trace of her, no blood no nothing! Where has she gone? And who cleaned the mess up?

"She was here! There was blood everywhere! What happened?" Exclaimed Albus!

Chapter twenty

The dungeon

"Melissa" Malfoy called

"Yeah?" She answered barely opening her eyes, "where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?"

"So many questions, the answers will come in time girl!" Malfoy answered

They were in a small room, it looked like a dungeon... Walls covered in cracks and moss with little light peering through the square hole with three thick bars.

Melissa suddenly realised she was in a dungeon and jumped up in terror struggling against the rusty shackles and chains that attached her to her small bed.

She couldn't move more than a meter!

"Don't struggle girl! You know why your here!" Malfoy said in a piercing tone.

"Why am I here?!" Melissa cried

"You're useless! That's why! You didn't even manage to get Harry's plan even though you told them mine!" He said

"I'm sorry!" She cried again

"Sorry isn't good enough girl!" Malfoy swung his hand into her face full of tears leaving a mark of his hand that seemed to glow red, Melissa screamed in pain, it wasn't only the slap that was hurting her... The shackles around her wrist and ankles was tightening as she struggled against them!

"Where's Melissa?" Asked Harry as Albus and Chloe walked in the room,

"She's gone" Chloe answered

"Gone!?" Harry replied in shock

"We thought we'd killed her but we woke up and she was gone" Albus added

Toby was sat in the corner he had no movement in his body,

"What's up with him?" Asked Chloe

"Never mind him where's Claire?"

"Claire's dead and Melissa is missing, that's all we know!" Albus said

"How did she die?" Harry said

"Melissa killed her" Chloe answered

"This week hasn't been great has it Albus" Harry said "Claire's dead, Toby's basically became feral, Melissa's missing and Ron isn't exactly healing at the moment"

"What's happening to Ron?" Chloe asked

"His ribs have almost healed but his lung has been punctured, the nurse thinks it happened because he tried to get up by himself with crooked ribs that are pushing into his lungs..." Harry said looking down.

"But he will get better, that nurse can do anything so I don't really need to worry about Ron" he added

"We need to find Melissa before she causes more trouble" Albus said quickly changing the topic,

"Your right, we need to split up and search the castle" Chloe search everywhere near Ravenclaw, Albus you do Gryffindor and I'll do the other two we'll meet back here in about 2 hours! Albus wandered through the castle halls, it was past curfew hours so he had to be cautious. He searched for about an hour and found nothing, he was about to give up but then he heard someone or something, who knows what it was. Albus fell to the floor as if he were struck by a club of some sort, and was unconscious for hours...

When he finally came to his senses he was looking straight at Melissa!

Chapter twenty one

The escape

"Ahh!" Albus screamed staring at Melissa's dusty face, she continued to stare into his eyes piercing his soul with her withering eyes, and she opened her mouth as if she was going to speak.

"Where are we?" Albus asked before she said anything,

"I don't know. Some kind of dungeon maybe..." She answered, she looked terrified.

"How long have you been here?" Said Albus

"Who knows, I woke up here for what seems to be a lifetime ago, but without a clock or any kind of Windows to see daylight it's hard to keep track of time..."

She answers.

The two talk a little before getting up and rummaging around behind closets and other furniture. They search for days and find no way out, they're luck was beginning to disappear... Every night someone would bring them food through the little hole in the wall, big enough for a small tray of food, the food was always followed by a small bottle of water to last the day for the two of us.

"Where is he?" Harry screams in anger, "where's my boy! It's been days!"

"We're doing all we can Harry, all staff are searching the castle but we can't find any sign of them... Tell me again who was he with last?" Said professor McGonagall looking at Harry with her sad old eyes.

"I don't know, he went off to Gryffindor I think, that's the last I saw of him!" Harry said

"If you want my honest opinion, I believe those kids know more than they let off!" Replies the professor

"They're way to innocent and kind to do anything to hurt Albus!" Harry exclaimed in anger.

Albus was still looking through the stuff in the room he was stuck in, he didn't want to be stuck with Melissa for a moment longer.

Melissa was helping him and attempting small talk to try and ease the mood...

"How are you?" She asks which was very pointless as she knew he was feeling terrible being locked in a confined space and all, "just help me look for a way out there's no time for talking" he replies in a rude manor.

Melissa was staring at a painting on the adjacent wall of the hole where they get food from... She walked over and gently lifted it up of the nail holding it up there was a small hole big enough for a child,

"Albus!" She said, he turned around and his face lit up, he could finally get out of this place. Albus walked over to an old sofa and began to push it under the hole so he could jump in it and crawl through. Melissa helped him without being asked, had she turned good again? Or is she faking? Too much was on Albus's mind to worry about what Melissa was up to. The both of them jumped into the small hole in the wall and began to crawl through, Albus was first and Melissa followed closely...

They had been crawling for around 20 minutes and finally came to an end. They fell out onto a soft ground, Albus opened his eyes, they were in the forest but as it's daytime it's not as dangerous. He placed his fingers between the blades of grass and griped tightly, it was exhilarating! He then jumped up and began to run towards the castle, he turned around and Melissa was gone but he didn't care he needed to find Chloe and his dad!

As soon as he reached the castle all of the paintings looked at him like he was a ghost! Albus was confused. What had happened since he was gone?

"Albus!" Harry called running towards him and flung his arms around him,"

Never ever leave like that again" Harry said

"Where did you go?" He added

"Some kind of dungeon and Melissa was locked up too!" Albus answered.

"How can that be? Melissa died before you disappeared her body has laid in the nurses office for days, if it wasn't her who was it?" Harry wondered

"What? Who was I with then?" Albus asked, he was very confused and had no clue what was going on...

"No time to worry about a death eater Albus there's a war upon us, its coming fast we need recruits before the end of the week!" Harry said looking down at his feet.

Chapter twenty two

Defence against the dark arts

"Albus hurry, spread the word but this time take Chloe with you I can't have you being lost again!" Harry said.

Albus and Chloe told everyone they knew and told them to spread the word... Hogwarts is ready for war!

Every student met in the courtyard and Harry explained everything.

"Draco Malfoy is his name" Harry started

"A deatheater!" Added Chloe

"Yes a deatheater, he's raising an army, and I don't want any of our blood spilt among these grounds, this is our territory and never forget that... They have the force we have the numbers and are surely to win however I advise you to say your goodbyes to all family and close friends or you will be distraught if they were to pass away... If they go they're no longer here but remember they will always be with us and remembered for how they sacrificed themselves for the great of our school and us. No one will be forgotten ever! I promise to keep everyone safe no matter what! I will go before the school not a minute after!" Harry said he had passion in his words and everyone was on his side.

"Who will fight for us and defend against evil?" He asked

At that moment Albus lit up his wand and lifted it above his head and others followed, hundreds maybe even thousands but majority were willing to risk their lives for the greater good!

"No more time wasting! Slytherin go defend the bridge, Hogwarts defend the tunnel, Ravenclaw take the east side and Hufflepuff take the right! Professors defend anywhere necessary! They will never take our school!" Albus exclaimed and everyone ran to their positions, they were ready!

"Here they come" called Harry, only Gryffindor knew but the others knew what they doing and will soon know when the death eaters reach the walls...

"Septum Sempra!" Harry shouted forgetting it was an illegal spell he hit someone though! They quickly dropped and bled... No one helped him but everyone was too busy throwing spells at each other!

Parts of the castle walls were begging to deteriorate...

"They're getting in! Get the others we'll hold off from inside!" Harry panicked, the deatheaters had more than Harry thought.

A few kids from Gryffindor ran to the others to warn them and get them inside before it was too late!

All the different houses had mixed in the hall so there wasn't any fuss who was defending what, the deatheaters where all beginning to push in from the big doors of the great hall, Harry began to break the window near the headmistress' seat to escape, they wasn't going to win, not without a new plan, hundreds of students had already perished at the hand of evil Harry want prepared to lose anymore! The group grew smaller and smaller the longer they stayed until they all made a break for the window. Tens jumped through at a time many died as they jumped, from the spells cast by enemies. They left with only around two hundred people, tragedy filled the group's emotions it was a bad day for everyone, especially Hermione! No one knew where Ron was, is he dead? Have they taken him? And the main question was: where's Malfoy? The group was still running and firing spells backwards at the pursuing enemies! They ran towards the bridge but there was a small silhouette at the end! Who was it? Harry continued to run across followed by the survivors.

"Run! Hurry!" Shouted a girl

"Who is that?" Harry wondered the closer he got the clearer she became... It was Melissa! Harry stopped in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" She called over, Harry had mixed feelings about this but it was too far to turn back, especially with deatheaters at their heels.

Harry continued to guide the children towards Melissa and they all made it across, Melissa then shot out a beam of fire in the bridge into the deatheaters, the wooden bridge burned in minutes and there they say waiting until it was safe and they could maybe strike back...

Chapter twenty three

Bill's plan

The basilisk was waiting at the front gate, it was blind but could still find them easy enough we they have to be careful! "Unless that basilisk is dead the spiders won't help and we need all the help we can get!" Chloe whispered, as they peered through the holes of the bushes and trees.

"Come on we need to go and regroup!" Harry calls quietly

Harry leads the group at least a mile away towards the shrimping shack, he needed an army!

"Where are we going?" Asked Chloe

"You will find out soon enough girl" Harry replied, he was irritated at the situation.

"Was it something I did?" She asked Albus

"Don't worry he will cool off soon enough" Albus replied. For around an hour the three walked in silence with the others close behind. Harry stopped in front of a small building, "we're here" he said looking at the carving on the door.

"Hello?" Harry called whilst quietly knocking, there was no reply for a while.

The door flung open there was a man, he was old and stared down at our boots. No one could see his face but he had a rather large bald patch on the top of his head and seemed to have a beard, his hair was long and white, the man's clothes were ripped and dirty.

"What? Who's there? Who sent you?" The man exclaimed looking up,

"Bill? It's me Harry" Harry replied

"Oh Harry it's you!" The man replied, he pulled out his wand and waved it clockwise around his bald head, at that moment he began to grow taller his hair receded into his head, he was completely bald his faded brown eyes turned bright blue, his old clothes turned into a white suit.

"Come in, how many of you are there?"

"Around two hundred" harry replied

"Well we'll fit just give me two seconds"

With that Bill turned and walked back inside. There was a few strange noises, pots and pans where hitting each other and small popping noises probably from his wand... He continued to make noises for around a minute or so then re opened the door to great the children.

When they entered Albus stared in amazement at the house, it was some kind of enchantment causing the small building to look larger. The house was cleaned to perfection not a speck of dust to be seen, Harry and Bill stood up on the table right in the centre of the room, Hermione me and Chloe stood in front the two and the rest of the group came in spreading out around the centre table where they waited patiently.

"It's come to my attention that you all need my help" Bill said, his voice was beginning to get louder and louder.

"Well, my help doesn't come cheap..." The group began to whisper amongst them "however" he continued "as I grew up at Hogwarts I am willing to do this for nothing, BUT you must listen to my rules and do exactly what I say! Is that clear?" the group was silent " is that clear?!" He exclaimed louder. Everyone was too scared to say anything so they simply nodded of approval. "Good, now Harry is going to run over the plan" Bill said

"We leave at dawn and we make our way to the spiders! They will wait for us to kill the basilisk before they attack but we need to attack early to avoid a counter strike"

"Why?" Called a voice from the back

"We're just going to end up like the rest of them"!" The boy added

"I understand what you're saying, but this time is different! We have time and strength on our sides!" Harry replied, Hermione reaches up and Harry pulls her on the table where she begins to speak

"Most likely a lot of our army is captured in the dungeon or injured and in the infirmary! I know Malfoy personally and he can't leave someone injured to just die, he may be evil but he's not a total monster!" Hermione said. The children stood quietly and waited the have around six hours to rest and prepare then it begins!

Chapter twenty four

The end of the line

The group sat in the room for 4 hours and mostly everyone was asleep, Albus was sat against the furthest wall from the door he stared down at his boots, "Albus" said Chloe "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Chloe, maybe you should get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" he replied without giving her a second glance he stood up and walked to the other wall to repeat the same process. "Something's up with Albus" said Chloe "don't worry yourself he's fine" Harry replied, Chloe wandered back towards Albus and sat next to him

"What now?" He asked frustrated.

"Nothing it's not illegal to sit with you ya know" she replied without looking at him, she had a slight northern accent, Albus had never noticed until now.

"Leave me alone!" He exclaimed

"Why? What have I done?" She asked, Chloe was so confused she had no idea what she had done or why he was annoyed

"Nothing, I can't tell you" he said as he began to stand, Chloe grasped his left arm with great strength, he was stronger than her and could just pull away but she couldn't let him go until she knew what happened.

"Let go!" He shouted

"No! Not until you tell me!" She replied

"Ugh!" He moaned at sat back down

"Well what is it" she pursued

"I don't want us to talk anymore" he replied she looked at him and tears began to form in her eyes, she was upset that he didn't want her to be around anymore

"Why?" She asked nearly crying

"Everyone I get close to dies" he explained still staring down at his boots,

Hat face then lightened up, she wiped her tears and stood up bringing him up with her. "Is that it?" She asked

"Huh?" He was confused at her emotions

"I thought I had hurt you in some way"

"I just don't want us to get close I'm scared" Albus said looking up at her

"Sometimes the risk is worth taking" she replied with a smile, he had never realised how beautiful her smile is, but he couldn't get distracted so he looked down again,

"Sorry Chloe I didn't mean to upset you"!

"It's ok but we need to prepare we leave within the hour" she said looking towards the students readying for battle.

"Did you miss me?" Said a familiar voice from across the room, it was Ron, how did he escape the castle with Malfoy?

"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione running towards him, "how did you know we were here?" She asked,

"Where else would you be?" He replied smiling at her and Harry.

"How did you escape?" Harry wondered.

"Escape? Escape what? I woke up outside?" He replied looking at Harry strangely, they still have 15 minutes until dawn and Harry told Ron everything he needed to know.

As a team the group set off towards Hogwarts, a group of people went straight towards the spiders to tell them they were ready, "we can't go through the main gate"

Harry said "or the bridge, Melissa burned it down to save us"

"Where's Melissa now?" Ron asked

"Here" said a girl walking through a bush

"We're you spying on us?" Harry asked

"I was watching the school but then you came along so technically yes" she replied

"Anyway, no time to waste let's go!" Harry said as he led the group down towards the back near Hagrid's, "go that way I'm going through the main gate someone's got to get basilisk!" Harry walked off back towards the gate,

"Wait" said Ron followed by Hermione, Melissa Albus and Chloe "we're coming to" he said

"Well come on then!" Harry said turning away.

"Wait!" Harry said holding up his left hand in a fist, there were people on the bridge,

"Malfoy" said Ron pointing towards the blonde man on the bridge, without hesitation the five of them ran towards Malfoy, Malfoy was off the bridge near the trees by this point, Malfoy turned looking at the few and began to run into the small forest, Hermione threw a spell at his legs and he fell over just laying there on the ground the group hovered over him staring him down!

"End of the line Malfoy!" Harry said with a grim look in his eyes...

Chapter Twenty Five

Mystery Creature

"Harry listen! I don't want to be a part of this but if I don't he will kill me!" Malfoy exclaimed staring up at those who surrounded him,

"Who is he?" Harry asked

"Your worst nightmare!" Whispered a voice from the bush, a long and thin man appeared covered in a black cloak so that only his lower half of the face was showing, when he spoke he revealed his long lines of sharp pointy teeth, he spoke again,

"Leave children I don't want you to see your leaders ripped apart by my very hands" this time the voice sounded more feminine! "Who are you?" Chloe asked

"Me? I am Sicario, part of the Latin word for assassin, I am the most dangerous woman alive" she bragged,

"It's a she?" Albus whispered to Chloe

"Silence boy, take the girls and leave!" She hissed, Albus was about to move but Chloe pulled him straight back, Melissa stayed in the same spot without moving.

The six equipped their wands and directed it towards Sicario she taunted them by chucking, she reached over her left shoulder with her right hand and pulled out a sharp demonic blade, it glowed in the moonlight, "was that her wand?" Harry wondered, Hermione threw a spell at her but Sicario denied it, "she can't cast spells but she can defend from them" Hermione whispered, "don't let her close then!" Harry replied, the six threw spells in sync, Sicario had no chance she flew backwards into a tree where her hood fell off her head, Albus went ahead towards her unconscious body, and she was beautiful! She looked like she around Albus's age, she had black hair and glowing brown eyes, the only thing ruining her appearance was her filed teeth!

"The rest of the group were still around Malfoy confronting him,

"Is she the leader?" Harry asked

"Yes she told me to lead the army as I have the most experience with deatheaters" he replied looking down towards his boots

"What about your son?" Harry continued

"Daughter" Malfoy corrected

"You had a son when we put our children in their first year at Hogwarts?"

"My wife hated her and wanted a boy so she cut her hair and made her act like a boy" Malfoy continued to stare at his boots, nothing was going to lift his eyes towards the group,

"You're going in the dungeon for this Draco" Melissa said

"Dungeon? I don't even go to this retched place anymore!" He replied.

The girl began to wake and Albus was looking straight into her eyes when they had opened,

"You can run if you want, I wouldn't be able to catch you but we will get you again" Albus said

"I'm not going to run, I prefer to be away from all the fighting" Sicario said

"Is Sicario your real name?" He asked

"No my real name is Bethany, Bethany Mary-Anne, it's quite strange I know, what's yours?" She asked

"I'm Albus Severus potter, I think I'm winning" Albus said smiling at her

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" He added

"I'm your age I was in your class first year"

She said

"We're you? I don't remember such a pretty face" he said slightly turning red,

"I remember you, always sat quietly looking forwards, I sat two rows back" she explained, she looked at him, "no one has ever been this nice to me" she said

"Well you are an assassin I wouldn't be surprised" he joked, she just looked at him, she wasn't impressed with that comment you could see it in her eyes

"Sorry, too soon?" He asked, she stayed quiet for a while, then began to move again opening her mouth to reveal the line of razor sharp teeth, Albus stared at her mouth as she spoke,

"These aren't my actual teeth you know?" She said, she pulled out her wand from her boot and waved it in her face, her mouth glowed for a few seconds then stopped to show her perfectly lined teeth, she was officially the most beautiful he had ever seen, he was speechless.

Chloe walked up behind him and pulled him up and started to pull him away from her, Albus pulled away,

"She isn't bad, someone is forcing her to be an assassin!" He said to Chloe

"Malfoy said she's the leader!" She answered,

"What?" Bethany exclaimed, "He is making me do this"

"Albus don't let her out of your sight" Chloe said as she walked back to those confronting Malfoy.

Chapter twenty six

The Truth

"Hang on, at first you called her a he? You know more than you're letting off!" Harry confronted

"Keep your nose out potter" he replied

"Not if it threatens my child, you don't seem to care about yours!" He exclaimed

"My daughter is dead!" Malfoy shouted back, Albus and Bethany heard and she just looked away from Albus, a thought struck in Albus's head,

"She's Malfoys daughter, he makes her do stuff, I didn't recognise her in first year because she was a boy! She has to be!"

Bethany looked back at Albus at realised he knew, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You know don't you?" She asked

"Yea I do, if you don't like the way he treats you join our army against him!" He said

"I can't he's my father I have to listen"

"Not if it can get you killed" he protested

"Why do you care? We only just met?"

"That doesn't matter, I know your father will get you killed and I don't want that to happen!" He continued

"But why? What have I ever done for you?"

She asked

"It's not what you have done but what you will do" he replied

"I can't go even if I wanted to!" She said

"Why not?" He wondered she stood quiet, Albus held her arm gently and walked her over towards Malfoy,

"Tell them!" He commanded

"Malfoy is my father! He is the leader and he forces me to do this!" She cried

"She's lying I'm not!" Malfoy said

"Malfoy, why blame your own daughter, you said she was dead!" Harry exclaimed

"She is, your now seeing the rough shell, the real her is dead!" Malfoy continued

Hermione conjured a spell tying up Malfoy's hands and legs but he could still walk, but he would have trouble running.

"Now her!" Chloe said

"No she's good! Leave her!" Albus said

"If he wants her untied then leave her untied" Harry interrupted

"It's time to go to the castle, they would have to give it back in return for him wouldn't they?" Ron asked

"Hopefully, if not the spiders should do some work on them" Harry replied

"Fools, I helped you recruit the spiders, I didn't do it for no reason, they're now all dead!" Malfoy hissed

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Albus

"To get back at you, for years I was stuck in the shadow of the great Harry Potter! Now it's my turn for greatness!" Malfoy explained, struggling against Harry,

A spark came towards the group aiming for Malfoy! The impact of the spark had killed him instantly, "who was that?" Harry asked, everyone just looked at each other, shock dwelled within the group, and they were rendered speechless. Bethany broke tears as they stood around the corpse of evil...

Chapter twenty seven

The final battle

"Now what?" asked Albus? Harry looked up and glared in the direction of the castle, Bethany wiped her tears and began to sprint towards the castle. She pulled the blades from her leather sheaths and gripped them tightly, she was a true assassin…

Albus sprinted after quickly catching up and grabbed her left arm, "wait" he said "calm down and go in as a group. It's easy to stop one person but a group is a little more difficult." She turned, she went back to the state Albus first met her in: two rows of sharp teeth, lips painted in a fine black paint to match her hair and eyelashes, high cheekbones and her long black hair tied up.

"How did you change your entire look whilst running with blades?" Albus said with a smile,

"I'm skilled in hand magic" she said without returning the smile, she was angry she wasn't in the mood to talk. She wanted to end the war…

Harry, Ron, Chloe, Hermione and Melissa walked over, Bethany turned and kept going but a lot slower this time. The walk was silent, Bethany walked a few paces ahead, she had many daggers and knifes all around her waist and a larger dagger much like a sword hung diagonally from the top left to the bottom right of her leather garb. The sword like object was a fine weapon, made with delicacy the handle its self was beautiful it was shaped of a skull with rubies for eyes. It looks menacing.

The group halted once they finally reached the little docking area they began to ascend up the steps. The pace was steady to conserve energy, they were ready for an ambush, if one came that is. After a small while they reached the top and scanned about them, there was no one to be seen. They walked up to the great hall where they saw a figure standing where Dumbledore once stood, in a shady cloak the figure gazed down upon those who seemed to worship him when he finally looked at us his face was clear, Harry was mortified…

"How?!" he exclaimed

"It's simple once you know how" the voice seemed to echo in the room

"I saw you die!"

"Well harry you found out you were the eighth horcrux when you thought there were only seven. What if I told you there was one more?"

"What would that object be?"

"Try person… but you already know who it is since you killed him not too long ago."

"Malfoy? Why?"

"I though he would've been strong enough to prevail. But I was wrong."  
"I will destroy you Tom"

"No, you won't. You see harry all the death eaters in this room have transferred most of their power into me! You cannot do anything. Only that of what cannot be seen will stand a chance!"

The room fell into a deep silence,

"Only that which cannot be seen…" Albus whispered

"What?" Bethany asked

"It's you! You're an assassin you have trained to be a perfect fighter so that nothing will stop you!" he replied

"That's different!" she retorted

"Who could it be then?!"

"You" Chloe said… "I scryed it, you will overcome this daemon with your gift."

"What? What do you mean gift?"

"You can slow time, your mother Ginny, she could do it but she never knew and that ability must have passed on to you."

"How can I do it?"

"I believe you just concentrate and everything stops… I'm not too sure"

"Take this" Bethany said handing her sword

"What will this do?" he asked as he grabbed the handle. As he grabbed it the ruby eyes began dripping blood!

"That's a hero's sword, if it drips the possessor is worthy!"

"Quick hurry strike him down while he's occupied" Chloe whispered.

Albus sprinted towards Voldemort and swung the sword right down into his shoulder.

Voldemort let out a defeated scream and jumped up seizing Albus's shoulder.

Albus concentrated hard "Slow down, slow time, Make it halt!"

It was working Voldemort's hand stopped a few inches short of his face. With that Albus brought up the sword and pushed it hard down into his neck near the other wound. Time continued, he was dead! And so were the death eaters, Voldemort must have drained too much power.

"We have won!" harry said.

The End.


End file.
